You got me
by LuzC-Potter
Summary: Lily and James' story, rated T for later chapters


Hope you like it, I'm new in this, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this fanfic, they belong to J. K. Rolling.

* * *

You got me

Chapter one: The Express

Lily Evans and her five best friends were walking along Platform 9 ¾ slowly. They had a huge hangover, because the night before they had been partying, they all spent the night at Lily's because she lived in London with her mother.

Once they got into a compartment, they all sat down and Hestia lit a cigarette.

"Hest, give me one please." That was Lily, she was yearning one since they left her apartment.

This wasn't an awkward behaviour in teenagers in these days. The stress that Lord Voldemort was creating was almost palpable, so everyone was looking for a get out. Teenagers found it in partying, smoking, drinking, sex, and more.

"Yeah, here you have one" she gave Lily a cigarette and smoked. "Ah, I love the feeling of the nicotine"

They were six of the hottest girls in Hogwarts, Dorcas Meadowes was tall, reaching a good 5'7 with long blond hair and icy blue eyes, she was a party girl, didn't like school at all, but she had O's without studying a bit, she liked having random boyfriends, she was like the female version of Sirius Black in the school; Hestia Jones was the tallest in the group with a 5'8 height with black short hair (a little past the shoulders) and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, she was James Potter's cousin, they had the exact same eyes, she lived for Quidditch and her friends, but unlike Dorcas she did study; Marlene was shorter than the other two, she reached a 5'4 height with long dark hair (it fell down to her waist) and had gorgeous green-blue eyes, they changed with the weather, she was the only Ravenclaw in the group, she didn't get along too well with the other Ravenclaw girls, was Lily's studying friend, that was how they met and became very good friends, she had the biggest crush on Remus Lupin, but still dated other guys, just to have fun; Emmeline was a beautiful blond haired girl with dark eyes, she was a little past 5'6 and liked to have fun and party a lot, in school she needed help because she never studied, the girls still didn't know how she managed to reach 7th year; Mary had brown eyes and hair and was the shortest in the group she was the shyest in the group and didn't like to get into trouble, like Lily she was a bookworm and liked it; and of course there was Lily, she had the most beautiful flaming red hair and a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes, she was 5'7 like Dorcas, she had a feisty personality, she was a bookworm, but she really liked to party, that's what they had in common, they found relieve in it.

They started talking about the night before, a lot had happened.

"So, Dor, who was that guy you were making out with?" asked Emmeline, they all saw her with a gorgeous guy in the middle of the dance floor.

"The blond guy? I don't know his name, he grabbed me from the waist and we danced and the next thing I knew was that we were making out, great kisser by the way. What about you Em? I saw you talking with a black haired guy by the bar"

"Oh, his name was Paul I think he said, he bought me a drink and we ended up making out in the back of the club."

"That's where you went! I was looking for you all over the place!" said Lily "I had found a cute guy for you, but I think you had a cute one yourself"

While the girls were talking Marlene had fallen asleep and Mary was a reading a book, she didn't want the girls to ask her about her relationship with Benjy, they had been going out for six months.

"You weren't so lonely yourself Lils, I saw you with a brown haired guy making out in a corner, I thought you were dating Amos!" said Hest while she smoked.

"Oh, that. Yeah I forgot to tell you, I broke up with Amos like a week ago."

"Why did you break up with him?" Mary asked from behind the book "We thought you really liked this one"

"Well, I did like him, but...How to say this?" She said between laughs "He was crap in bed"

They burst into laughing and Marlene woke up.

"Hey, I was sleeping you know, and I have one hell of a hangover bitches! Don't you have a hangover yourselves?!"

In that exact moment the compartment's door flew open and there were the infamous Marauders. Marlene turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Hello, my fair ladies, how is this fine day treating you?" That was of course Sirius black, always pompous.

Lily, Dorcas and Emmeline only glared at them, they couldn't even see them, they were so annoying but the other three got along with them pretty well.

"Get out!" Said Lily, Marlene was wishing that the earth would swallow her, she never swore in front of other people than her friends.

"Now now Evans, be easy my friend. What's that that I heard you say Marlene? Hangover? Seems that the good girls from Hogwarts aren't so good after all" said James.

"It's none of your business Potter" replied Dorcas coldly "Get out before we hex you"

During all that exchange Remus couldn't get his eyes from Marlene, who was staring back. Hestia saw this clearly amused, Lily was fuming, she didn't want to talk to them right now, she had a hangover herself, Emmeline was taking a painkiller, she couldn't handle the hangover plus the Marauders and Mary kept reading the book.

"Ok, we'll get out, I just came to tell Marlene, Evans and Mary that we, along with Remus, have to get going to the Prefect's compartment, and to tell Hest that she has to be tomorrow afternoon in the Quidditch Pitch for the tryouts, we need a new beater and seeker."

"And why do _you_ have to come with us to the Prefect's compartment Potter?" asked an annoyed Lily while she was standing up.

"Because, my dear Flower, I'm the new Head Boy" he said pointing to the golden badge that was pinned in his robes, with the inscription HB on it.

* * *

Review please, tell me what you think, and please give constructive criticism.


End file.
